An American in Hogwarts
by SnapesLoveSlave
Summary: Story of Claire Grey, the only American accepted into Hogwarts. She has a crush on Sirius Black but someone could ruin her chances for love..... Starts at the beginning of her Fourth Year. This is my first fanfic so R/R but don't be too hard on me! :)
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: These characters are not all mine, I'm just borrowing some of them for my own amusement.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Claire Grey stepped off the Hogwarts Express and stared up at the castle as she boarded the carriage. This year was going to be different for her. As the only American every accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she wasn't exactly unknown, yet the one she had a crush on still practically ignored her. Sirius Black, so handsome with his dark hair and eyes. Hmmm. Her friend Lily Evans knocks her out of her daydream. Lily is a 6th year, two years ahead of Claire. She is also the girlfriend of Sirius's best friend, James Potter. "Mind if I join you?" "Oh, no come on in. Where's James?" Lily laughed. "He's with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. They're already planning their first prank on Severus." She rolls her eyes as Claire laughs too.  
  
"May I have your attention please? I have a few announcements to make before our feast begins." Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster stands to make his usual speech. "First, I'd like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, hence the name." He smiles down at the Gryffindore table. "I would also like to say that this year we will be having a Yule Ball on Christmas evening. Please let your Head of House know if you are planning to stay for the holiday." At that the entire hall burst into conversation and several girls from Hufflepuff giggled.  
  
"God, they should really ban giggling. Disgusting really." Said Claire to Lily.  
  
"Guess that explains the need for those stupid dress robes huh guys?"  
  
"Aw, c'mon Sirius, they're not that bad. This could be fun." Answered James with a smile to Lily.  
  
"Yeah, not for you. You have a girlfriend." Sirius frowned back at him.  
  
"What about the hundreds of girls that follow you everywhere you go? I'm sure Miss Perfect is in there somewhere if you look!" replied James. "Yikes, they're all dogs!" Sirius made a face.  
  
"Yeah, maybe a cute little french poodle, eh Padfoot!" Laughed Remus into his plate.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Moony!" snarled Sirius in reply.  
  
"Ok, enough about that. It's months away anyhow. What about Quidditch? We need to start practicing soon." James looked at Sirius and Remus. The Gryffindore Quidditch team had won the cup the last five years in a row and James wanted to keep winning. Sirius and Remus were a Chaser and the Keeper respectively. James was Seeker and Captain. Claire was a Beater, and quite a nasty one at that. Pretty funny actually for such a small girl. This year they had to fill two Chaser positions and one Beater spot. Sirius looked down at Claire, who thought she would melt in his gaze. "Hey Grey! Think you could actually knock Snape out this year? Last year's broken nose was great, but we need to put him out of commission!" Everyone laughed! Last year in their match against Slytherin Claire had knocked a bludger straight into their seeker's face. She figured he deserved it since he was always following her wherever she went.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." She replied with a smile. They finished the feast talking about Quidditch tryouts, classes, the ball, and eventually the guys started planning the tricks they could play on the Slytherins, especially Severus Snape. 


	2. Could it be true?

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I know it. So, just read and enjoy!  
  
The school year seemed to be passing by quickly. Claire could hardly believe it when December began. Things were pretty much the same as last year with the exception of Claire finding out she could do a lot of magic without her wand. A fact that both scared and excited her. It was fun to walk up to Pricilla Parker, a sixth year Slytherin who was always trying to bully her, and pat her on the head turning her hair pink or blue or green. So far, she hadn't been caught. Pricilla also followed Severus around like a puppy. She hated that he obviously liked Claire despite the broken nose and the fact that Claire had succeeded in knocking him unconscious in their Quidditch match.  
  
It was the last day of classes before the holiday break and as Claire rounded the corner she bumped into Sirius and his usual large group of gigglers. Jealousy filled her entire being. She pushed past with a loud "Excuse me! Some of us have places to be." "Hey Sluggo! Why in such a hurry?" Yelled Sirius over the crowd. "Quit calling me that!" she laughed as she rounded the corner. Geez, she was sure she could get him to ask her to the ball but time was running out. Just then her bag ripped and everything went tumbling to the ground. "Shit!" her brand new bottle of ink was covering everything. "My, my, what language Miss Grey." Came the smooth voice from behind her.  
  
Oh great, what did that slimy git want now? Claire turned around to face Severus as she gathered her things. "What do you want Severus?"  
  
"Well, " came the reply she was dreading, "I know you haven't got a date yet so, I was wondering if you'd go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"What!?" She practically yelled from the floor. " Now I know that bludger did some brain damage. Why me?"  
  
He offered her his hand and she absentmindedly accepted the help up off the floor. As their hands touch definite sparks fly. "You see, my dear, we have chemistry. Maybe we could even be soulmates. Despite our differences." He replied with his usual sneer. "Now, how about the ball?"  
  
"Well, I.um." she was stalling. She definitely felt something, but she was sure as hell going to fight it with all her might.  
  
"She can't go with you, you bloody idiot. She's my date. I just asked her" Sirius rounded the corner with a malevolent grin. "Now shove off."  
  
Claire couldn't believe her ears. But what was she going to do on Christmas night when he really didn't take her?  
  
To be continued (if you want me to)............... 


	3. The Ball (sorry, I'm not very good at na...

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: this verse same as the first. Author's Note: I'm not real sure how this story is coming along. I can't decide if I should go on or not. I'm thinking my steady summer diet of Hershey's Chocolate and Coke-a-cola is beginning to make me hallucinate!! Buwahaha  
  
As they arrived back at the Gryffindore common room Claire rounded on Sirius, "Thanks for bailing me out like that but what do we do when we don't really go together?"  
  
"Easy solution my dear, we do go together. Here let me ask you properly." Sirius walks up close and says with great sincerity, "Will you do me the honor of being my date for the Yule Ball?" "Yes." She breathed almost ready to faint. She could not believe her ears. Things were looking good after all.  
  
"Well, well I hear you're going to the ball with Sirius." Said Lily with a smile as they sat down for dinner. "Shh, I'm still savoring the moment." Claire whispered in reply and they both laughed. "Listen, we can do each other's hair and stuff as we get ready. It'll be fun!" Lily exclaimed. "As long as you don't get all girly and giggly on me." They both laughed again and began discussing their dress robes and dancing, pretty much being left alone by the guys.  
  
Christmas day went by too fast and soon they were preparing for the ball. Lily and Claire met up to help each other. "Oh, you look so beautiful!" they both said at once. Lily's robes were dark green silk, perfectly complimenting her red hair and green eyes. Claire wore deep red brocade silk, and with her pale complexion, icy blue eyes, and mass of curly black hair she looked like a china doll. "Wow, I don't believe I've ever seen your hair out of it's ponytail before." Said Lily. "Sirius isn't going to know what's hit him!" she added with a chuckle.  
  
Claire blushed, "You look so beautiful Lily that I doubt anyone will notice me. Besides, I'm a fourth year, most people just dismiss me anyway." "Uh uh, not tonight my friend. You are going to turn heads! I bet as soon a Sirius turns his head you'll have a crowd of guys wanting to dance with you!"  
  
"Ok, if you say so." Replied Claire. "We'd better go meet the guys." They set off together to the common room. Almost all of the fifth, sixth and seventh years were going, so the common room was a bit more crowded and noisier than usual as everyone got ready to head to the Great Hall. Upon their entrance things got very quiet. "See?" whispered Lily. "This is for you." Claire whispered back. "Lily! Wow, I'm the luckiest wizard in the world." Said James, taking her hand and leading her out of Gryffindore Tower.  
  
"Um, maybe you could stop drooling and take your date to the ball." Remus nudged Sirius in the ribs. "Um, yeah." Came his faint reply as he walked forward. "Shall we go?" As he took her arm and lead her out all she could think was, "this is going to be a very interesting night."  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
